


[Dr. Stone同人]Ambiguous

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, both are thirteen, handjob, teenager smoking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Summary: 十三岁，雨天，同校if在爹妈不在的杰诺家里，两个小男孩互撸了一把
Relationships: Stanley Snyder & Dr. Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 5





	[Dr. Stone同人]Ambiguous

“斯坦，听说你和隔壁班的苏珊分手了？”银发的男孩哗啦翻过一页，面前是摊开放着的课本和笔记本。他状似漫不经心地发问，手中快速转动的铅笔却暴露了他的心声。

“嗯，分了，所以？”被称作“斯坦”的另一位银发男孩正横躺在客厅的沙发里，趁着家里长辈都不在家，他已经拿根烟开始抽上了。

正在复习的男孩单手按着靠背转了身，他面朝斯坦发问，“那你们做爱了吗？”

按照之前看到的数据再对比已有情报，斯坦会谈恋爱这件事他是毫不意外的，毕竟苏珊可是他们学校里公认的最好看的女孩。好吧，这件事其实也是斯坦利自己告诉他的，他自己根本想不起来还要去了解自己发小的桃色八卦。斯坦利简单提过一嘴，后来就没了下文，导致他十分好奇那个女孩和斯坦利到底进展到了哪一步。牵手？亲吻？还是更深层次的性行为？

这么想着的杰诺眉间一派坦荡。

“杰诺你，咳咳、”斯坦利呛了个彻底，手一抖，半截烟灰撒到衣领上，“在外面你可得收敛着，不然哪天被人套了麻袋都不知道。”

杰诺按捺住追根究底的连环炮询问方式——就算是发小，有些界限还是要遵守的，他不会去做那个惹人生厌的家伙。

“是吗？”杰诺按着太阳穴清了清嗓子，重整旗鼓，“嗯……确实常识而言我这样问可能太失礼了。那么，斯坦利-斯奈德先生，我想询问你在与苏珊-史密斯的交往过程中是否有过性行为，如果有的话您介意透露一点详情吗？”

好在斯坦利似乎已经习惯了自己时不时地跳跃发言——尽管他自己并不觉得有什么问题——疑问产生后，如果有更高效率的捷径（比如找熟悉的当事人询问），为什么不走？

斯坦利撇嘴。

斯坦利回避视线。

斯坦利眼珠转回来发现杰诺还在看着自己。

他咬着半截烟，手指插进额发里一梳到底，他从来都对杰诺这种眼神没辙。专注的，充满求知欲的。

这次住到杰诺家里也是事出有因。

他家人忙，忙得没空管小孩，索性就把自己塞到了杰诺家里。杰诺他妈很高兴自己的儿子有了一起上下学的朋友，杰诺他爸则扛了些木板回来直接把杰诺那张单人床加装成了上下铺。斯坦利全程帮忙打着下手，拜那副好皮相所赐，稍微弯起嘴角就能获得长辈好感——谁知道私底下却是个抽烟喝酒样样都沾了那么一点的校园危险分子。

杰诺父母忙前又忙后，那架势仿佛是看到自己孤僻多年的儿子终于有了朋友……等等，不会真的是这样吧？

内心有了猜想的斯坦利一吃完饭就找了借口开溜，等杰诺将他带到两人即将共同居住的房间里，他才开了口求证：“杰诺，你该不会一直没有跟你的父母说过你的交友情况吧？”

杰诺本来还在兴致勃勃介绍自己室内装饰的神情一下子卡住了，他顿了半晌才皱着眉回道，“好像确实没说过。”因为觉得没必要。斯坦利在心里给他补上。

杰诺摸着下巴端详了一下斯坦利眉间的折线，认真地询问，“需要我现在去说明吗？——关于我跟你其实入学不久就认识了的这件事情。”

斯坦利闻言仰头看了会天花板上的太阳系星图墙绘，内心感叹着不愧是杰诺。

“不了，就这样吧。”斯坦利舔了舔嘴唇，心想我可不想被追问最初到底是怎么认识的。学校里的小团体、过家家一样的势力划分、还有堪称不知道是谁救谁的“英雄救美”……当时还觉得牛气哄哄的那些事情，到了现在只觉得当初幼稚极了。

直到今天斯坦利已经足够熟悉杰诺的家，他甚至有胆在杰诺家里抽烟了。

有次斯坦利还忽悠杰诺也来试试，就在学校二楼拐角那里。他先是装作陶醉的样子地吸了一口，顺势递给杰诺，杰诺懵懂接过一吸，旋即呛到肺都要咳出来。杰诺抹过眼角的泪花，嫌弃地将剩下的部分交还给斯坦利，恶狠狠地发誓自己绝不碰这玩意。

随后的一周内，斯坦利见到的杰诺都是步履匆匆穿梭在图书室和电脑房之间。第二周的周一，等他再打开学校储物柜时，就被一份二十来页的详细报告砸了个正着。

“论文？”隔壁柜的同学凑过来问。

斯坦利翻过题头一看：致我亲爱的发小，一份关于毒品、香烟和酒精的危害报告。离上课时间还早，斯坦利粗略回道：“算是吧，课外活动。”这是杰诺做的唯一一次，也是最后一次劝说斯坦利不要抽烟的行为。斯坦利课后拿着那份报告，粗粗略过被刻意找出来的分级图片，心下几分佩服，然后依旧我行我素。

有瘾的东西，只沾一样也就足够了。他又不需要嗑药来让自己合群。

斯坦利吸了口烟，把烟屁股在一旁的桌子上按灭了。白色的烟气从口鼻中溢出，消弭在空气中。

虽说两人都是银发，杰诺的发色比起斯坦利的更容易蒙上暖色调。刚洗过澡，水气未散，半长的发丝染着暖光贴在脸边，水珠就顺着锁骨往下滑，落进第二颗扣子卡住的衣领里。斯坦利视线追随着那滴水珠，感觉自己烟劲还没过。他对着杰诺招手，“你坐近点我就告诉你。”

杰诺眨眨眼，略一思索就照做了。他跨上沙发，坐在斯坦利的腰上，“然后？”

十三岁的男孩身体刚刚抽条，看似细瘦的四肢揍起人来可是一点都不含糊。斯坦利在杰诺身下，以一个仰视的角度注视着杰诺敞开的领口。

从胸膛到内裤，一览无遗。

“你在看什么？”斯坦利沉默的时间有些久了，杰诺出声询问。他后退一些俯下身，让两人的下腹紧紧贴在一起，他听见斯坦利吸了口冷气。

杰诺双手撑在杰诺脸旁：“跟女人做的感觉也是这样吗？”

“什么女人，我们都还是小孩！”斯坦利不自在地动了动腰，胯骨撞在一起生疼生疼的。趁着杰诺皱眉的当口，他按着杰诺的后颈往自己的方向压。

雨滴接连不断地撞在窗户上，连成一条条细线掉进底端的窗槽里。

杰诺吸了吸鼻子：“你用的我的沐浴露？”斯坦利把那脸上的淡色汗毛看得一清二楚，“我跟你打过招呼的。”他说。“好吧，我就是确认一下。”杰诺觉得有点别扭，仿佛是按照规矩进行的实验突然出了点无伤大雅的差错。

杰诺盯着斯坦利蓝色瞳孔里的那盏室内灯，脑子里嗖地一下飞过各种有关斯坦利的数据，他想再好好整理一遍。

在两人鼻尖几乎都要挨上的时候，斯坦利一下子泄气了，因为他看到杰诺盯着他都成了对眼。他内心有些憋闷，面上不显，扶着杰诺脖子的手一偏改为往自己肩头按，假装这就是自己一开始的目的。咚地一下，杰诺的头直接撞到斯坦利锁骨上，一时之间不知道到底是哪边的骨头更疼。他屏气在杰诺的呼痛声中抓过一旁的浴巾盖住他的脑袋，囫囵一通乱揉，美其名曰给他擦头。

只可惜还没揉上几把就被杰诺挥开：“快干了都，干什么？”男人、男孩，不论年纪大小，似乎都不喜欢他人在自己头上动手动脚。

杰诺正纳闷这人为什么临到头了突然改道，嘴上就被舔了一口。

斯坦利脸颊有点红，不知道是被热的还是被气的：“……”

杰诺满头问号地擦嘴：“你大点声？”

斯坦利自暴自弃地小声喊着：“我跟苏珊只做到这一步！”

“真逊。”杰诺毫不留情。他直起身，言简意赅，“腰抬起来一点，斯坦。”

斯坦利一头雾水地照做，就见下一秒杰诺面不改色地把手伸向自己的裤子，来意一目了然。

斯坦利双眼一眯，迅速抬手勾住杰诺的裤线边缘。

“……把手从我的裤子上拿开，斯坦。”杰诺下拉嘴角，说道。

“你先请。”斯坦利刻意将末尾的“请”字咬得很重，色泽丰润的嘴唇勾出一个漂亮的假笑。

谁也不愿意先松手。

杰诺不松手的理由有二。首先杰诺的运动神经比不上斯坦利，一旦他有了松手的迹象，那么斯坦利一定会抢先把他的裤子扯下来。再者，杰诺还等着看斯坦利出糗呢，莫名奇妙被人在头上胡乱抓了一通，没有由头还好，有了由头更不可能松手了。

而斯坦利也清楚地知道自己一旦有了松懈的迹象，裤子一定会被杰诺卡着时机拉掉，这样两方必然都讨不到好。难道要打哈哈地各自重新穿上裤子假装什么事情都没有发生过吗？光是想想这个窘迫的情景斯坦利就觉得自己要喘不过气了。

两人一时间就着这个互相抓着对方裤子的状态僵持住了。

情形的转变是在杰诺意识到自己的家伙在你争我抢之中站起来的时候。

斯坦利见此顺势递出了一个“提案”。

“要试试吗？”他问，嘴唇抿成一条直线。可能是因为窘迫，也可能是别的什么。

“好啊。”

*

自己弄和让别人帮忙是两个概念。手指的触觉和肌肤的触感不再流经同一套神经系统，而是错开成两条轨道，点点火花在那之中一路乱闪。

斯坦利手掌圈住杰诺的性器，在中端上下撸动着。他另一只手虚虚按在杰诺肩膀上，他不想错过杰诺脸上的任何一丝表情——他只能通过这些和呼吸声来判断杰诺是否也喜欢他的手法。他紧盯着杰诺下垂的眼帘，额头渗出的细小汗珠，以及不知道是不是他的错觉——他几乎能够看到他喷吐在自己口鼻间的白气。现在还是夏天……但是在下雨。喘息声，和雨点打在窗户上的砰砰声响，一波波涌进他的耳朵、他的大脑，在那里头跳起了欢快的踢踏舞。

而杰诺则是个纯新手。他天性热爱探索，不论是对待科学，还是别的事物。他双手拿着斯坦利的性器，用手指摸索这个他并不熟悉的、属于发小的身体器官。

——除了龟头比起自己的而言要更加粗矮一些外，并无过大区别。

他一边想着，一边无师自通地翻下顶端包皮，手指擦过头部下方的小沟。

仿佛舞曲途中突如其来的重鼓点。斯坦利被快感敲得发晕，杰诺手上没个轻重，刚刚那下子堪堪卡在了极痛和极爽之间。他急促地喘了几下。不属于自己的手指揉捏着全身上下最敏感的部位。如果是自己来的话，力度，角度，方位都能够第一时间进行调整，追求快乐这种事情就是一种本能。神游之中他突兀地想着，这也许是一场战争，一场如何更好的取悦对方的战争。双方“丢盔卸甲”，仅以最原始的姿态坦诚相见。

待他勉强回过神来，他拉了把杰诺的肩膀说，“等会。”

刚刚那一蹭过后，杰诺似乎没有注意到斯坦利的异样，只是照猫画虎地跟着斯坦利的动作有样学样。对他而言，简单的撸动已经足够爽了。杰诺脸颊发红，侧靠着沙发，大腿肌肉紧绷着，跪着的腿发麻了也不自知。

斯坦利动作停了。杰诺还在动腰，性器兀自在斯坦利手掌中又擦了几下才停。杰诺眼神发飘，闻言皱眉看着斯坦利，“嗯？”

“我坐起来。”他示意杰诺起来点。

杰诺似乎这时候才意识到自己腿麻了，捏了捏腿才挪开。

斯坦利自己的大腿被杰诺坐着，也麻得不像样。

此时两人的性器都硬挺着，涨得发疼。

“明明没有喝酒……”杰诺揉着太阳穴，嗓音沙哑。

“你还想喝酒？…不如说你喝过酒？”斯坦利弓着腿，退到了沙发的末尾，后腰靠在沙发扶手上。他抓起刚刚一通胡闹已经卷起来了的沙发套，说是沙发套，也只是一层薄毯，用来防尘防灰的。毯子上绣着四四方方的，仿佛浮华相框互相嵌套着的图案。那些图案此时已经扭作一团，杰诺见了，忍不住越过斯坦利的肩去把他们重新铺好。

杰诺一个皱眉，斯坦利就知道他在想什么。 “重点是那里吗？”斯坦利的睫毛被汗水糊住，结成一簇一簇的。

两人的裤子早就在不知道的时候甩到了地上。

杰诺轻轻咂舌。膝盖磨蹭几下跟着斯坦利坐过去。他们注视着对方起伏的胸膛。杰诺低头，凑近了，斯坦利不知怎地也没有动。两人的性器撞在一起。窗户没关紧，有细细雨丝溅进室内，溅到肩头和衣服上，但两人都没停下这个“吻”。

“嗯……你在沙发上吃薯片？”

“……不行吗？呼，你家家教真严，杰诺。”

两人有一搭没一搭地打着嘴仗，斯坦利揽着杰诺的脖子，杰诺抓着斯坦利背部的衣服。最初只是互相舔着对方的嘴唇，直到杰诺突然出声，“要张嘴的吧，我看书上说。”斯坦利等得就是这个时机，他长驱直入，末了留下一句“真逊”。杰诺半眯着眼，在啧啧的水声里含糊不清地说，“你居然这么记仇？我第一次知……”还没说完就被下腹高涨的快感夺去了注意力。斯坦利趁着刚刚那个时机将两人的性器拢在了一起上下撸动，拇指刚好能够关照到刚刚杰诺发现的“新大陆”，他想让杰诺也尝尝厉害。

其结果就是杰诺揪紧了斯坦利的衣服，不堪示弱地也加入进来。斯坦利的头侧靠着沙发，毫不掩饰纷乱的吐息，他一边喘一边低声说着些什么，发问和需求搅合到了一起。“没错……在往右边一点……这样子，你喜欢吗？”声音又轻又低，几乎是在自言自语，若非两人挨得足够近，杰诺铁定听不到。

杰诺头抵在斯坦利肩膀上，喘得气像是叹息，肉体的沉沦和大脑的清明之间泾渭分明，他半条腿歪在沙发外，脚底踩着的地板几乎被他的体温捂热了。两人的龟头相互磨擦，头部交错之间带来了更大的刺激。杰诺耳边鼓动着自己和斯坦利的心跳。他闭上眼，任凭自己的手和斯坦利的手一齐动作，在失速的心率和后腰的酥麻中冲上了高潮。

刚发泄完的两人懒懒地躺在沙发里，谁都不想动。

“话说……你爸妈什么时候回来？”

闻言杰诺环顾四周，终于在沙发侧边找到了半边陷进毯子里的闹钟，他举起来定定地看了会，“嗯……根据我由过往经验来计算……”

斯坦利侧过头来看着有滔滔不绝趋势的那位朋友，灯光落进他眼里成了星星，纯黑的眼眸更像是黑夜的底，就像是他躺在屋顶时看到的星空，一望无际又包罗万象，不管走了多远，那片或明或暗的群星都一直缀在头顶，一抬头就能看见。“省点力气，直接说结果吧。”斯坦利面无表情地说道。

“……如果在接下来的一个小时内我们不把客厅打扫干净的话，”杰诺清了清喉咙，把蹭得脸颊发痒的头发扒拉走，“就看这个沙发，我们大概不会有什么好果子吃。”

斯坦利眨眨眼，甩掉脑海里不切实际的联想。

“所以，你家抹布和清洁剂放哪了？”

-FIN-


End file.
